Transformers Kreons
2011 *Bluestreak *Bumblebee *Jazz *Mirage *Optimus Prime *Prowl *Ratchet *Red Alert *Sentinel Prime *Sideswipe *Megatron *Shockwave *Skywarp * Soundwave * Starscream * Thundercracker *Driver (Bumblebee) *Driver (Sideswipe) *Fire chief (Sentinel Prime) *Medic (Autobot Ratchet) *Pilot (Starscream) *Police officer (Megatron) *Race driver (Autobot Jazz) *Race driver (Mirage) *Specialist (Megatron) *Stunt driver (Optimus Prime) *Stunt driver (Optimus Prime) *SWAT commander (Prowl) 2012 *Autobot Trooper *Bumblebee (Prime) *Cliffjumper *Ironhide *Optimus Prime (Prime) *Wheeljack *Barricade *Devastator (G1 Green) *Devastator (G2 Yellow) *Knock Out *Megatron (Prime) *Vehicon *Vortex *ATV Driver (Rotor Rage) *Bank Robber (Battle for Energon) *Commando (Rotor Rage) *Construction Worker (Destruction Site Devastator) *Construction Worker (Destruction Site Devastator) *Construction Worker (Destruction Site Devastator) *Green Driver (Street Showdown) *Gray Driver (Street Showdown) *Foreman (Destruction Site Devastator) *Gunner (Autobot Assault Devastator) *Security Guard (Battle for Energon) *Security Guard (Stealth Bumblebee) *Security Guard (Stealth Bumblebee) 2013 *Optimus Prime (Beast Hunters) *Bumblebee (Beast Hunters) *Trailcutter *Windcharger *Ratchet (Prime) *Arcee (Prime) *Bumblebee (Beast Hunters v2) *Ripclaw *Shockwave (Prime) *Knockout (Prime v2) *Clutch *Daniel Witwicky *Energon Kicker Micro-Changers Micro-Changers are Transformers Kreon minifigures that are packaged without additional pieces to build a separate model; unlike kreon-only sets in other sub-lines, these kreons are designed to be put together in two or more ways. They are available in individually-packaged blind bag sets that include parts to rebuild the kreon in a "vehicle mode" or "beast mode" configuration, as well as the Combiners series, which include four unique kreons and parts to build a larger minifigure using pieces from all the included kreons. As there are currently over fifty in just the blind bag waves, they have been sorted over to their own article. Combiners Superion *Air Raid *Firestrike *Silverbolt *Skydive Defensor * Blades * First Aid * Hotspot * Streetsmart Computron *Afterburst *Lightstorm *Scattershot *Strafe Devastator *Bonecrusher *Mixmaster *Scavenger *Scrapper Bruticus *Onslaught *Brawl *Swindle *Vortex Predaking *Divebomb *Headlock *Razorclaw *Torox Piranacon * Nautilator * Overbite *Snaptrap * Tentakill Abominus *Windrazor *Hun-Gurrr * Rippersnapper * Sinnertwin Menasor *Decepticon Breakdown *Dead End *Decepticon Dragstrip *Motorbreath Ultimate Kreon Collection Each set contains five previously released Transformers kreons. Assortment #A4641 *Optimus Prime *Sentinel Prime *Megatron *Soundwave *Starscream (Mystery Figure) Assortment #A4642 *Bumblebee *Red Alert *Mirage *Jazz *Skywarp (Mystery Figure) Custom Kreon Sets containing a variety of parts to assemble kreons, including chrome silver helmets and translucent helmet, body, and leg pieces, as well as new weapons and equipment. Each set includes a small display rack for holding unused pieces. Collection 1 *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Starscream *Ironhide *Soundwave Collection 2 *Cliffjumper *Dreadwing *Galvatron *Hound *Jazz *Predaking (Beast Hunters) Promotional * Optimus Prime (Matrix of Leadership) - San Diego ComicCon Exclusive 2011 * Devastator (G2 Orange) - Toys 'R' Us Canada Exclusive 2012 * Bumblebee (Energon) - San Diego ComicCon Exclusive 2012 *Machine Wars Souvenir 5 Pack - Botcon Exclusive 2013 # Megaplex # Obsidian # Skywarp # Strika # Hoist *Orion Pax - Transformers: Kre-O Character Encyclopedia Exclusive 2014 *Optimus Prime and Grimlock (AoE) Bagged Set *Micro-Changer 6 figure set - Botcon Exclusive 2014 #Kreon Fractyl #Kreon Landshark #Kreon Breakdown #Kreon Rodimus #Kreon Gigatron #Kreon Rattrap *Kreon Class of 1984 - ComicCon Exclusive 2014 #Arcee #Bluestreak #Brawn #Bumblebee #Cliffjumper #Frenzy #Gears #Hound #Huffer #Ironhide #Jazz #Megatron #Mirage #Optimus Prime #Perceptor #Prowl #Ratchet #Rumble #Shockwave #Shrapnel (mislabeled as Sideswipe) #Sideswipe (mislabeled as Skrapnel) #Skywarp #Soundwave #Starscream #Sunstreaker #Thundercracker #Trailbreaker #Ultra Magnus #Wheeljack #Windcharger Unreleased *Hound *Tailgate Category:Transformers Category:Kreons Category:Combiners